Moon Sisters FanFic One-Shot
by Meister Anonymous
Summary: Just a little one-shot I promised to do for Madisont22. I love this song and though it really described how Gabry felt about her split personalities. I had to add a little romance too... GaStar/ MaStar (GabryXBlackStar/ MadisonXBlackStar)


**This is a random one-shot I decided to do with BlackStar and Gabry, BlackStar'll probably be really, really out of character but, eh, Its like 12 am, I still need to do my homework and I have to wake up at 5 tomorrow. Yeah, my life sucks *sarcasm*, anyway, hope you like it! Flames and compliments are appreciated! Also I forgot to say that this is an AU, they're all human in this story. Sadly. Gabry still has multiple personality disorder, but her counterparts arent supernatural. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Soul Eater, or the song Monster by Imagine Dragons, but my friend owns Gabry Moon so back off! Have a nice day, and enjoy!**

* * *

Blackstar didn't know why he felt an urge to jump out of his and Tsubaki's 4 story apartment at 2 AM while it was pouring rain_*****_ , he could hear the distant cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning, but he felt compelled, like his soul was telling him he needed to go to this specific location. Right now. So that's what BlackStar did, he jumped out of their apartment, it wasn't much higher than Shibusen anyways, and walked to the park, the cold water droplets stinging his skin and the fast wind tossing his blue hair. Then he realized that he didn't have a shirt on, just his star-print pajama pants Tsubaki had gotten him for Christmas a year, or two back. Walking to the middle of the park, the trees swaying and the wind howling, he say a lone black motorcycle propped up against a tree. Hey, he knew that motorcycle! That was Gabry's! Did someone steal it or is she here? Or did she forget it here? The last was the most likely, Gabry was a real airhead when it came to remembering things, especially names. I think she's called me Brian before, don't know why though. He started to walk to the motorcycle, he wanted to ride it, maybe keep it for a few days, freak her out. But he stopped, he was surprised he didn't see this first. Especially with his god-like assassin skills.

Gabry was propped on the tree too, on the other side of the motorcycle. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping, ever so often her eyes underneath her eyelids would move. As he got closer he was surprised at what he heard. At first he was to far away to hear because the wind and the trees, but now he could hear her just fine. She was singing.

"Ever since I could remember,

everything inside of me,

just wanted to fit in,

Oh oh oh,

I was never one for pretenders,

everything I tried to be,

just wouldn't settle in,

Oh oh oh.

If I told you what I was,

would you turn your back on me?

And If I seem dangerous,

would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

everything I touch isnt dark enough,

that this problem lies in me.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape whats inside me,

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,

if i'm different from the rest?

Do I have to run and hide?

Oh oh oh,

I never said that I want this,

this burden came to me,

and its made its home inside.

Oh oh oh,

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And If I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

everything I touch isn't dark enough,

that this problem lies in me.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

i'm taking a stand to escape whats inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

a monster, a monster,

And it's getting stronger."

She hums softly for a minute and then she picks up singing again,

"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape whats inside me,

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger."

She stops and sighs, bringing her knees to her chest she finally looks up, and shrieks.

She's face to face with BlackStar looking at her -surprisingly- worried.

"Uh," She chuckles awkwardly, looking anywhere but him, "How long have you been standing there?"

He scoots closer to her and takes her chin into his hands, forcing her to make eye contact with his mesmerizing blue-green eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She manages a small, fake smile, "I'm all right 'Star, that was just a song, it's not like that's what im actually feeling like." Please believe me, please. I don't need help. I just want to be alone. Her hand instinctively grips tighter clutching her knees.

BlackStar flushes and lets got, leaning away from her and rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I uh, I know that, I just wanted to make sure you're all right since its like 2 and your outside, in the rain while its storming_*****_." She blinked, Oh, she hadn't though of that... When she came out her at 12 o'clock it was only only drizzling, she either fell asleep or she was spacing out hardcore. The latter was more likely, she couldn't go to sleep without her music. Now as she looked out from under the tree, now damp from the rain, she realized it was storming, the wind blew hard, making the trees whip back and forth, the moon was covered up by a thick blanket of clouds and fog and thunder boomed while lightning streaked across the sky.

She shrieked and threw herself onto BlackStar, not even caring that he was super wet, and he wasnt wearing a shirt because, fuckshitfuckshitdamnfuckshit, she hated thunder so much. It reminded her of her parents murderer, his booming laugh echoing throughout the house as she watched her beloved parents clutch onto each other as they died and she could do nothing. Nothing. As she watched them die slow and painfully on the kitchen floor. Whenever she heard thunder she remembered his laugh and her parents, the thunder was like a booming reminder, saying 'Its your fault they're dead, and soon all your friends are going to be too if you don't just, come here.'

BlackStar clutched Gabry to his bare chest and rubbed circles into her back, he didn't know she was afraid of thunder. I mean the Great Leader of the Moon sisters, scared of thunder and wary around people who had red eyes. Was this really the famous Gabry Moon? The famous Blazing Angel Sword weapon people had looked up to, wanting to be when they became better weapons? No, BlackStar thought, this isn't Gabry Moon, this is the broken shell of her; what was left of her after her parents died, and the boyfriend she absolutely loved betrayed her. She was in need of fixing and he wanted to fix her as much as he could.

Gabry mumbled something, her trembling had all but ceased but she was shaking less, dulled into a subconscious state by the feeling of his chest and the sound of a lulling lullaby that was his heartbeat."What Gabry?" Before she could stop herself, or give into rational thought, she looked up at him, her light blue, rimmed by black eyes watered.

"My real name isn't really Gabry Moon."

...What? He stared at her, was she playing around with him? No, this moment was much to serious for that.

"W-what-" His tongue flopped around in his mouth, barely obeying his command. He swallowed dryly and cleared his throat. It took a lot to get BlackStar surprised. Maybe not this confused. One time he actually tried to listen to what Stein was saying, Lord Death, he'll never do that again, that's for sure, he didn't know how Maka handled it.

He finally gained control of his tongue, "What your real name then?"

Gabry, I mean, not Gabry looked down at her hands which were clutched to his chest.

"My real name is Madison, Madison Violet."

Flashbacks started to roll through his head.

"Hey im Madison Violet, you can call me Maddie though."

"Hey Star push me on the swing!"

"Maddie! Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

"Ow! Star look, ow! My knee is bleeding! Go get my mommy!

"Dr. Violet! Dr. Violet! Maddie hurt her knee!"

"It's just a scratch baby girl, you'll be ok."

"Thanks for getting my mommy Star."

"Hey don't kiss me! You have cooties!

"It was only on the cheek!"

"Cooties!"

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah Maddie?"

"Pinky promise we'll be together forever okay?"

"Pinky promise! But don't worry, this god wont let you down!"

"Haha! Silly BlackStar! You're not a god!"

"Yeah I am!"

Images of a little girl, always in a white dress, with light blue eyes, and brown and red hair that always dipped over her left eye,

BlackStar looked down at her running his hands through the hair on her scalp, tilting her head so that he eyes made full contact with his own.

"Maddie?"

Gabr-No, Madison- No, Maddie, started to cry and BlackStar just smiled and cupped her chin, whispering in her ear, "I thought I lost you for ever." Hooking her eyes, he swooped down, and connected his mouth with her own. At first the kiss was gentle, sweet, as if BlackStar was afraid-Psh. BlackStar the greatest god in the world wasn't afraid of nothing!-of getting rejected-silence- before the kiss got more passionate, full of unspoken promises, pinky promises, promises of a better future, of loving, of forgiving, of letting go. They both pulled away at the same time, and Madison totally forgot about the thunder, about her parents, and their murderer. She was just full of the sensation that was BlackStar. "Lets go home." He whispered in her ear before pulling her up and into his arms. The smiled lovingly at each other, like nothing in the world could ruin this moment-except maybe one of their close friends dying or, for Maddies sake, a churro stand giving out free churros. "I am at home." She whispered back and BlackStar grinned wider, pulling her into a short, and chaste, but loving kiss. "Lets go." And Madison Violet, a broken, scarred girl with a past full of nothing but pain kissed him, whispered "I love you" in his ear, and snuggled into his back. The pieces finally came together and the cracks mended with love.

* * *

**Author Note-thingies-that-were-in-the-story-that-you-dont-really-need-but-I-wanted-to give-them-to-you-anyway.**

1)**Yes, I know they are in Nevada, in a desert in the middle of nowhere and It doesn't rain much, but it adds to the dramatic effect ok?**

**2) I feel like BlackStar is the kind of person who would say storming, don't ask why because I don't know, but that's just what I feel.**

**Cheesiest thing I have ever wrote in my fucking life. That fucking ending was just... an explosion of cheesiness, fluffy bunnies, hearts, and unicorn poop. Fucking sappy. I'm such a freakin' saptastic person, who knew right? Dont talk, I only cried on those other stories cause they were effing sad okay? Okay. Anyway, im actually really, really proud on this. I mean, who knew I could write something as good as this?! Ok, so this is for a friend of mine, Madison, I got really bored and wanted to write something, so I asked her about this story her and her friend Dakota were making called the Moon Sisters, which is on this site btw if you wanted to check it out, but I added a lot of stuff to make it seem more dramatic... and fluffy. I say okay a lot dont I? Weird... Anyway, their story is really awesome, if you want to check it out go to Dakota's profile... it's either Vanpyre Kitty or Vampyre Kitty, I can't remember. Madison's profile is Madisont22. Sorry for all errors. If I missed anything, or you think something is wrong or you are confused, just PM me or something and I'll fix/ tell you stuff.**

**JD OUT BITCHES!**


End file.
